Grim Grinning Ghosts
"Grim Grinning Ghosts" is a song from the Disney Parks' ride "The Haunted Mansion", performed by various ghosts that reside in the mansion who sing about their own nature. The song was originally performed by the late Jay Meyer, the late Thurl Ravenscroft, the late Verne Rowe, the late Bob Ebright, and the late Chuck Schroeder as the singing busts, the late Loulie Jean Norman and the late Bill Reeve as the ghost opera singers, the late Leota "Toombs" Thomas (who was also an Imagineer) as the Ghost Hostess/Little Leota, Candy Candido as the Hitchhiking Ghost Gus, and a chorus as the other ghosts. The narrated introduction was performed by the late Paul Frees as the Ghost Host. Lyrics Original = hinges creak in doorless chambers And strange and frightening sounds echo through the halls Whenever candlelights flicker where the air is deathly still That is the time when ghosts are present Practicing their terror with ghoulish delight When the crypt doors creak, and the tombstones quake Spooks come out for a swinging wake Happy haunts materialize And begin to vocalize Grim Grinning Ghosts come out to socialize Now don't close your eyes and don't try to hide Or a silly spook may sit by your side Shrouded in a daft disguise They pretend to terrorize Grim Grinning Ghosts come out to socialize As the moon climbs high o'er the dead oak tree Spooks arrive for the midnight spree Creepy creeps with eerie eyes Start to shriek and harmonize Grim Grinning Ghosts come out to socialize When you hear the knell of a requiem bell Weird glows gleam where spirits dwell Restless bones etherialize Rise as spooks of every size Grim Grinning Ghosts come out to socialize If you would like to join our jamboree There's a simple rule that's compulsory Mortals pay a token fee Rest in peace, the haunting's free So hurry back, we would like your company back... hurry back... Be sure to bring your death certificate If you decide to join us Make final arrangements now We've been... dying... to have you |-| Sing-Along 1 = When the crypt doors creak, and the tombstones quake Spooks come out for a swinging wake Happy haunts materialize And begin to vocalize Grim Grinning Ghosts come out to socialize Now don't close your eyes and don't try to hide Or a silly spook may sit by your side Shrouded in a daft disguise They pretend to terrorize Grim Grinning Ghosts come out to socialize When you hear the knell of a requiem bell Weird glows gleam where spirits dwell Restless bones etherialize Rise as spooks of every size As the moon climbs high o'er the dead oak tree Spooks arrive for the midnight spree Creepy creeps with eerie eyes Start to shriek and harmonize BOO! Grim Grinning Ghosts come out to socialize If you would like to join our jamboree There's a simple rule that's compulsory Mortals pay a token fee Rest in peace, the haunting's free So hurry back, we would like your company |-| Sing-Along 2 = Grim Grinning Ghosts come out Grim Grinning Ghosts come out Grim Grinning Ghosts come out Grim Grinning Ghosts come out When the crypt doors creak, and the tombstones quake Spooks come out for a screaming wake Creepy creeps with eerie eyes Start to shriek and harmonize Grim Grinning Ghosts come out to socialize Flying ghosts in the firelight Rising spooks on every side restless bones materialize eerie eyes in the night Grim Grinning Ghosts come out to socialize Grim Grinning Ghosts come out to socialize So don't close your eyes and try to hide Or a silly spook may sit by your side Dressed up in a strange disguise They pretend to terrorize Grim Grinning Ghosts come out to socialize Grim Grinning Ghosts come out Grim Grinning Ghosts come out Grim Grinning Ghosts come out Grim Grinning Ghosts come out Grim Grinning Ghosts come out to socialize Grim Grinning Ghosts come out Grim Grinning Ghosts come out Grim Grinning Ghosts come out to socialize |-| House of Mouse = When the crypt doors creak, and the tombstones quake Spooks come out for a swinging wake Happy haunts materialize And begin to vocalize Grim Grinning Ghosts come out to socialize Now don't close your eyes and don't try to hide Or a silly spook may sit by your side Shrouded in a daft disguise They pretend to terrorize Grim Grinning Ghosts come out to socialize As the moon climbs high o'er the dead oak tree Spooks arrive for the midnight spree Creepy creeps with eerie eyes Start to shriek and harmonize Grim Grinning Ghosts come out to socialize When you hear the knell of a requiem bell Weird glows gleam where spirits dwell Restless bones etherialize Rise as spooks of every size Grim Grinning Ghosts come out to socialize Grim Grinning Ghosts come out to socialize!!! |-| Barenaked Ladies = When the crypt doors creak And the tombstones quake Spooks come out for a singing wake Happy haunts materialize And begin to vocalize Grim grinning ghosts come out to socialize Now don't close your eyes And don't try to hide Or a silly spook may sit by your side Shrouded in a daft disguise They pretend to terrorize Grim grinning ghosts come out to socialize As the moon climbs high o'er dead oak tree Spooks arrive for the midnight spree Creepy creeps with eerie eyes Start to shriek and harmonize Grim grinning ghosts come out socialize When you hear the knell of a requiem bell Weird glows gleam where spirits dwell Restles bones etherealize Rise as spooks of every size Grim grinning ghosts come out to socialize Grim grinning ghosts come out Grim grinning ghosts come out To socialize Other Appearances *The song was featured in the 2003 live action film The Haunted Mansion, inspired by the ride. *The song's beginning melody can be heard during Riley's nightmare at the beginning of the 2015 Pixar animated film Inside Out. *The song is performed by the Hitchhiking Ghosts the episode "House Ghosts" from the animated television series House of Mouse, while they try to scare Pete with help from the Hatbox Ghost, the Executioner, the Beating Heart Bride, the Lonesome Ghosts and skeletons. *Two versions were made for the Sing-Along video series: **The first one was played with a video that featured images of the ride along with a dance featuring haunted trees, Queen Grimhilde (as a hag), Maleficent, the Big Bad Wolf, Captain Hook, and Donald in a ghost costume. Another video with the same version and a similar structure was made with Paris' Phantom Manor instead, featuring the same group but replacing Hook with Jafar and adding the Phantom as well. **A second version was made with a video featuring various clips from scary Disney works and scenes. *The song appeared in the video game The Haunted Mansion, inspired by the ride. *The song was featured in the video game Kinect: Disneyland Adventures. *It was featured in the online game The Haunted Mansion: The Black Widow Bride. *An 8-bit instrumental version was featured in the mobile game Disney Crossy Road. *An special version was made for Disneyland Paris' Phantom Manor. *The song can be heard in some background music loops at the Disney Parks. *The song was included in the Halloween show Happy Hallowhises and Halloween Screams!. *The main chorus of the song was included in the ride's Christmas overlay Haunted Mansion Holiday. *A cover made by the band Barenaked Ladies was included in the album. The Haunted Mansion: Haunted Hits. *The song was featured in the albums Story and Song from The Haunted Mansion, Disney's 75 Years of Music & Memories, House of Mouse, and Disney Classics. Gallery Images Busts.jpg Screen Shot 2019-06-11 at 03.13.00.png Screen Shot 2019-06-11 at 03.13.21.png Screen Shot 2019-06-11 at 03.15.45.png 6281606743 7ff4116ed4 b.jpg ORZgTG.gif Band.gif Videos Official Grim Grinning Ghosts|Original Phantom Manor Grim Grinning Ghosts|Phantom Manor Disney Villains 'Grim Grinning Ghosts'|Sing-Along 1 (Disneyland California) Disneyland Paris Sing Along Songs Grim Grinning Ghosts|Sing-Along 1 (Disneyland Paris) Disney Sing Along Songs Grim Grinning Ghosts (The Haunted Mansion) KARAOKE|Sing-Along 2 Grim grinning ghosts movie version|2003 Film HitchHiking Grim Grinning Ghosts (House of Mouse)|''House of Mouse'' Haunted Mansion - Disney Crossy Road|''Disney Crossy Road'' Disney's The Haunted Mansion Game Soundtrack - Grim Grinning Ghosts|Video Game Covers Grim Grinning Ghosts - VoicePlay A Cappella|VoicePlay The Living Tombstone - Grim Grinning Ghost (feat Crusher P + Corpse Husband) - Halloween Song|The Living Tombstone Creature Feature - Grim Grinning Ghosts ~ Haunted Mansion Theme (Official Lyrics Video)|Creature Feature Haunted Mansion Theme Grim Grinning Ghosts Rock Cover Song by GHOST HOST (Music Video)|Scott Brooks Grim Grinning Ghosts Remix|blarsa Grim Grinning Ghosts (Haunted Mansion)- Dan Buckley|Dan Buckley Disney Halloween Mashup (feat. Voctave)|Jon Cozart & Voctave Grim Grinning Ghosts-0|James Presley Grim Grinning Ghosts (Theme from Disney's Attraction "The Haunted Mansion") (Instrumental)|Halloween Sound Machine Grim Grinning Ghost (The Screaming Song) (Haunted Mansion)|Kids Beat The Haunted Mansion (Grim Grinning Ghosts)|Windows to Sky Grim Grinning Ghosts (By Your Side Mix)|Sorcey Ghostly Music Box|Music Box - Haunted Mansion Accent - Grim Grinning Ghosts (from The Haunted Mansion)|Accent Grim Grinning Ghosts-1|The Prople Grim Grinning Ghosts-2|Kidzone & Steve Allan Jones Grim Grinning Ghosts-3|One Piano Grim Grinning Ghosts-1571185828|Somewhat Ace Grim Grinning Ghosts-1571185894|The Friendly Indians Grim, Grinning, Ghosts|Psycho Charger Grim Grinning Ghosts-1571186003|The Mad Hat Hucksters Grim Grinning Ghosts-1571186047|Scud Lightning Grim, Grinning, Ghosts-0|The Jimmy Psycho Experiment Grim Grinning Ghosts-1571186156|Pulley Grim Grinning Ghosts-1575997621|Lee Presson and the Nails Yo Ho (A Pirate's Life for Me) - Grim Grinning Ghost (arr. for piano)|Chris Calabrese Grim Grinning Ghosts Yo Ho (A Pirate’s Life For Me) It’s a Small World There’s a...|Naughty Scotty and the Octapella Grim Grinning Ghosts Piano Version (Disney Haunted Mansion Song)|Myuu Grim Grinning Ghosts (Metal Version)|SPAZZ and the UnDead Category:Disney Songs Category:Group Numbers Category:Cartoon Songs Category:Movie Songs Category:Live Action Songs Category:Video Game Songs Category:Television Songs